Raikov's Story
by Princess Hannah
Summary: PostMGS 3. Raikov wakes up alone in a New York hospital...and can barely remember a thing. What will happen to him when he befriends a US spy? Epilogue removed as of November 2008.
1. A Russian in America

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! First of all…I BEAT MGS 2! No, that's not a typo. I can't get MGS 3 because I don't have a PS2. So, in an ironic twist of fate (because 1. I want to put up some more Star Wars fics, that being my NORMAL OBSESSION. 2. I just said, I've never played MGS 3. And 3. We're learning about the Cold War in Social Studies class), here's the beginning of a ficcie about that gay Russian guy who doesn't give you a Time Paradox when you kill him in MGS 3: Ivan Raidenovich Raikov. Being the Raiden nut that I am (no, playing MGS 2 did NOT change my opinion about him OR Rosemary), I knew I HAD to write a fic about his parents. So, here 'tis. And, yes, this fic DOES tie in with The Crystal Journeys. THEY ALL DO. I only own Dr. Marilyn Flynn (you can probably guess who she gets knocked-up to be). Enjoy.

* * *

_

_**A/N: This is a revised chapter

* * *

** _

He didn't know it, but he was unconscious. He didn't know it, but he had been badly wounded by the greatest warrior of the 20th century. He didn't know it, but he was a Russian in America. Consciousness slowly began to return to him. It felt, to him, a great effort just opening his light blue eyes, and then he closed them again. The room he was in was far too bright. He tried opening them again and the room swam in and out of focus. He had a large headache, and no memories.

_Where am I? Who am I?_ he thought to himself. His body felt weak, but he was lying on something comfortable. _I must be in bed or something_, he thought _Strange, I remember language and what a bed is, but I don't remember anything about _meHe started to hear voices around him, then footsteps. Were people leaving or entering the room? He heard a door shut and someone walking towards him. Other than that, the room was silent. They must be alone. He turned and looked at the doctor.

"Ivan Raidenovich Raikov?" she said.

"Is…that my name?" said Raikov with what little energy he had.

"Hmm," said the doctor, smiling "So you _do _speak English…"

"What else _would _I be spe…" he froze. Memories were starting to come back to him, and all of them were of Russia. "I can speak Russian," he thought out loud.

"Can you remember anything else?" said the doctor.

"Russia…" said Raikov, feeling more of his strength returning "America…the Cold War…Cuban Missile Crisis…agggghhh…" His headache was getting worse. He clapped his hands to his head.

"Don't hurt yourself," said the doctor.

"What's your name?" said Raikov.

"Dr. Marilyn Flynn, M.D," said the doctor.

"How do you know mine?" said Raikov "What happened to me?" _She's beautiful._

"You were at Groznyi Grad when you were attacked by a man now code-named Big Boss, but he was code-named Naked Snake when he got you," said Marilyn "Apparently he stole your uniform, stuffed you in a locker and left you for dead. When my medical unit heard about the scuffle up there, we were sent there and I found you. Being a spy for the US, I felt it would be best to bring you back here."

"And where is 'here'?" said Raikov.

"St. Vincent's Hospital, New York City," said Marilyn "Welcome to the Big Apple." She smiled. Raikov tried to smile too. He had heard about New York, about America. He didn't remember where he'd heard it though. He didn't remember anyone he used to know. He was in a strange place with few memories, he was weak, he didn't know what was going to happen to him, and his headache was getting worse. It was all so frustrating. He gripped his head tighter and furrowed his brow. He inadvertently grunted and suddenly broke into uncontrollable sobs. He buried his face in the pillow and held it close to him. He felt so alone. Just as she had when she brought Raikov to the States, Marilyn pitied the young man. She knelt down next to him and took him in her arms, gently stroking him.

_I've made a friend already?_ thought Raikov as Marilyn ran her fingers through his pale-blonde hair in a calming motion. _Well, at least I have someone in the US who already cares about me._

"Shhhhh," said Marilyn softly and kissed his forehead "I'll take you to see my commanding officer tomorrow and he'll explain everything to you. Don't worry, you're safe here. You're not in Russia anymore."

"I…f-feel…s-s-so alone," Raikov stammered through his tears.

"I'll take care of you," said Marilyn "You're in good hands. I promise." Within a few minutes, Raikov had cried himself to sleep. Marilyn sat by his bedside all night, holding one of his hands in hers, wondering if she could really be falling in love with someone from 'the other side of the curtain'.

* * *

_Maybe I just wrote this because I watched "Moscow on the Hudson" earlier this week (there was a sex scene in that movie _O.O_). I honestly don't know whether or not I'll continue this fic, but if you want me to…_


	2. Meeting Major Fisher

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking: "Why can't she update her Cliffhangers story this often?". Well, I have no idea when my next update will be, period. Could be tomorrow, could be next week, could be in a few weeks. My schedule varies. Anyhoo, an important note about this fic, I KNOW that, in the game, Raikov isn't REALLY Raiden's father, but, I'm a Raiden freak, so I had to do SOMETHING about it. I know this chapter won't add MUCH to the story, but I'm getting Raikov set up with all the new stuff. I only own Marilyn, Major Fisher and the USSSSD. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"I'm telling you, he can barely remember anything. Just a few tidbits about the war."

"Hmm. Well, if his memory doesn't return, it looks like you'll get that 'romantic movie' life you always talk about."

"Very funny, Major Fisher,"

"Actually, Marilyn, I was partly serious. You've been working for us for over 10 years. It's time you settled down and started a family or something. And, believe me, if you get hitched with this Raikov fellow, you two will be looked on as symbolizing what everyone hopes the States and the Soviets will be one day: coexisting peacefully."

"Thanks for the encouragement. I could use it. I mean, I really only _met_ him yesterday…I have no idea how _he_ feels about _me_. I barely know anything about him…except that…he needs someone."

"Well, all feelings aside for a moment, you're still bringing him over at noon, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll look forward to it. Godspeed, Marilyn."

"Goodbye, Major Fisher."

Marilyn hung up the phone. Well, today was the big day. Today was the day she starting helping Raikov begin a new life. And, she hoped, he would one day choose to spend that life with her. She picked up a food tray and peeked into Raikov's room where he had just finished getting dressed. He was wearing a casual blue shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes. Marilyn suddenly felt overly formal in her bright white nurse's uniform. She brushed her cream-colored hair away from her icy blue eyes and stepped in. Raikov turned around, a bit surprised to see her.

"Oh," he said "Hello."

"I brought you some breakfast," said Marilyn, setting the tray down on Raikov's bed. It carried a muffin, some fruit, and a carton of milk. Raikov sat down and took a bite out of the muffin, swallowed, and smiled.

"It's good," he said "Thank you, Dr. Flynn."

"Please," she said, blushing "Call me 'Marilyn'."

"Marilyn, then," said Raikov, taking another bite of the muffin.

"I just spoke with my commander, Major Gabriel Fisher," said Marilyn "I'm taking you to see him at noon today."

"What will happen there?" said Raikov.

"He's going to explain everything that happened to you in Russia, or, _most_ everything," said Marilyn "Then, we're going to help you get a new start here in the States." Raikov liked the sound of this.

"Alright then," he said.

* * *

Later that day, Marilyn and Raikov were walking down a dingy alleyway in the Manhattan slums. Marilyn had changed from her nurse's uniform into a grey shirt and denim skirt.

"Are you sure we're going to the right place?" said Raikov, nervously.

"For the last time, Ivan, _yes_," said Marilyn, sounding irritated. "Ah, here we are." She had stopped in front of a rusty old door with a plaque that read:

_USSSSD_

"What do those letters stand for?" asked Raikov. Marilyn looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"United States Secret Service Sub-Division," she said "Gabe will explain the rest." She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said gruff voice.

"Nurse Recon and guest," said Marilyn. The door opened. A man in his late 40's stood there, looking the two over.

"There you are," he said, he face and voice softening "Please, come in. We can talk over lunch." Raikov looked around. There were portraits of famous people everywhere in the lounge-like room. A large desk sat at one end and a few couches sat in front of it. A tray laden with sandwiches sat on a table in the middle.

"Please, sit down," said the man. Marilyn and Raikov did so. The man turned to Raikov. "You must be Ivan, I presume?"

"That…would appear to be the case," said Raikov.

"Ivan," said Marilyn "This is Major Gabriel Fisher, commander of the USSSSD."

"Yes," said Major Fisher "And we have much to discuss. First of all, Ivan, can you remember _anything_ from before waking up at St. Vincent's yesterday?"

"Just the Cold War, sir," said Raikov, picking up a sandwich "I know I had some involvement on Russia's side. Or more, I was important enough for someone to want to impersonate me to gain information."

"Hmm," said Major Fisher "So, you already know about being assaulted by Snake? Or, should I say, Big Boss?"

"Marilyn told me," said Raikov "Do you know this 'Big Boss'?"

"Yes," said Major Fisher "He works for a sort of sister organization to the USSSSD called FOX. Both our groups carry out undercover work for the government, but the USSSSD works more independently."

"So," said Raikov "What exactly does this 'Big Boss' have to do with me?"

"It's a long story," said Major Fisher, and he began a finely detailed recount of what had happened during a mission called "Operation Snake Eater". Raikov was in absolute awe when he heard about his command under Colonel Volgin and all the hell the man had put Snake through. The sandwiches were gone, as was the sound in the room, when the Major finished his story.

"So…" said Raikov, breaking the awkward silence "What…happens to me now?"

"Simple," said Major Fisher "We're going to set you up with a new life here in the United States, starting with your accommodations."

"You're right," said Raikov "I never thought about where I was going to live." The Major smiled at Marilyn.

"I think, for now," he said "You would be best off staying with Marilyn here."

"Alright then," said Raikov, smiling.

"And," Major Fisher went on "Later this week, we'll see about getting you a job. But, for now," he looked at Marilyn again "Marilyn, I think you'd best be getting young Ivan here home and settled in."

"Will do, sir," said Marilyn, smiling and nodding. She and Raikov got up to leave.

"Wait," said Raikov, suddenly turning to Major Fisher "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Can I please…keep my name?" The Major just smiled.

* * *

Marilyn lived in a cozy apartment on the second floor of a building on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Raikov looked around. The apartment had a welcoming air about it.

"I know it's not much," said Marilyn, putting their coats away "But it's home."

"I think it's wonderful," said Raikov "I've never seen the inside of an American apartment before. At least…I don't think so…My _God_! You've got _two_ bedrooms in here!"

"The one on the right is for you," said Marilyn. Raikov looked around. The room was small, but comfortable.

"Marilyn?" said Raikov "I really think I'm going to like this place."

* * *

_Funny thing: you see the name Gabriel Fisher and you think "Hey, that's a reference to Gabe Logan from Siphon Filter and Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell!". Well, it is and isn't. Gabriel is the name of a close friend of mine as is Fisher (only it's his last name). BTW, friends and family, have you noticed any patterns about where the duo are going? Well, peeps, I was born at St. Vincent's Hospital. Does the layout of Marilyn's place seem familiar? It's an homage to our old apartment on 95th street. I miss that apartment…but our new place in Brooklyn is really nice too. Man, I am associating a lot of my life into this story…Anyhoo, next time, a little romance has our blonde Russian friend questioning his sexuality. Anyone remember Volgin's crotch-grab? Then you probably know what's going to happen next. _


	3. Gay or Straight? Raikov's Choice

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, I have to admit, when I put this up, I wasn't expecting much positive reaction…but I got it anyway. I was a little surprised that no one reviewed Chapter 2 though. Although, I did put it up pretty quick. An important note about this fic: I'm not quite that keen on the Metal Gear timeline or Campbell's history (yes, he's in this fic), so please don't blame me if things stop making sense there. You already know who and what I do and don't own. BTW, anyone who wants to use Marilyn in their fics (as Raiden's mother ONLY) has my permission to do so. Enjoy.

* * *

_

A few months passed and the duo fell into a new routine. Every morning, both of them would leave for work, Marilyn for the morning shift at the hospital, Raikov for the morning shift as a cab driver. Major Fisher said that it was common job for new immigrants and it would help him learn the city map. Then, they would come home for lunch, or sometimes they went out, and spend the afternoons in each other's company. Marilyn had become like Raikov's teacher, English and history mainly, Raikov seemed to remember everything else. He, himself, spent his spare time reading Major Fisher's documents on Operation Snake Eater or studying maps. Sometimes, he would just spend some time sitting and wondering what he had been like before he lost his memory. Did he have any family? Any friends? A lover, perhaps?

* * *

Major Fisher sat inside one of his favorite cafés, sipping a hot cup of decaf coffee. He looked outside at the brisk November day and then to the seat across the table from him. A full coffee cup sat in front of it, Major Fisher had ordered it for the friend who should be occupying the chair. At that moment, he came rushing in the door, a burst of cold air following him. He was a young man in his 20's, wearing a heavy overcoat and carrying a briefcase. He practically threw himself into the chair in front of Major Fisher.

"DearGodsorryI'mlatesir," he said, breathlessly.

"Relax, Roy," said Major Fisher, calmly "There's plenty of time."

"Sorry," said Roy "I just wanted to spend as much time with my favorite mentor as possible before I leave to join the US Armed Forces tomorrow."

"You're an ambitious young man, Roy Campbell," said Major Fisher, smiling at his young friend "So, I got you a Mocha Latté." He gestured to the coffee cup. Roy went red.

"…Thank you, sir," he said, taking a swig from the cup. "How's that Russian fellow…what's his name…Ivan Raikov coming along?"

"Very well," said Major Fisher "He might make a good addition to FOX or the USSSSD someday."

"Speaking of FOX," said Roy "Have you heard from Major Zero or Big Boss lately?"

"Not really," said Major Fisher. Roy leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"_Do they know about Raikov?_" he whispered.

"Yes," said Major Fisher "Big Boss wasn't happy about it at first, but when he heard that he'd lost his memory, he felt a _little _better about it." Roy laughed.

"Forgive and/or forget," he said, smiling "My brother, Matt, is the same way sometimes."

"Give him my regards when you see him next," said Major Fisher "By the way, what's in the briefcase? Odd thing for a future military man to be carrying around." Roy looked at the briefcase and handed it to Major Fisher.

"A little good-bye present," he said "Something Matt and I dug up. I wanted you to have it." Major Fisher put the suitcase in his lap, wondering what was inside. The two sat chatting for several hours before Roy had to leave. After an almost tearful farewell, Major Fisher returned to his base and opened the suitcase. There was an old handgun inside along with a note. It read:

_This puppy has 1 shot left in it. Use it if you need to. Just promise me it won't be on yourself. It's been fun, sir._

_-Roy Campbell

* * *

_

Marilyn and Raikov sat quietly reading in their apartment, or, at least, that's what they _appeared_ to be doing. In reality, Raikov was, again, wondering about his past life and Marilyn was, again, wondering about her future life. Or more, _their_ future life. Seemingly out of nowhere, Raikov lowered his book and said "Marilyn, did I have a girlfriend in Russia?" Marilyn froze. What if he had?

"Not…to my knowledge," she said. If Raikov was surprised by the taken aback tone in her voice, he didn't show it. He just looked at the ceiling, thinking. _Now,_ thought Marilyn _Ask him NOW!_

"Ivan?"

"Yes?" said Raikov.

"I was thinking, why don't we go out for dinner early this evening and I'll take you somewhere _really_ special afterwards?" said Marilyn. Raikov smiled.

"Alright, then," he said, putting down his book. Marilyn grinned.

"I think that's becoming your catch-phrase," she said "'Alright, then'." Raikov laughed as he went to change his clothes. Marilyn sat there for a moment, then, when she was sure Raikov was out of earshot, pulled her fists together in front of her chest and hissed "_Yeeeeeessssssssss!_" They left a few minutes later. While they were looking over their menus at the restaurant, Marilyn noticed a strange item on the specials.

"Hmm, this is interesting," she said "Listen to this: Broiled lobster stuffed with rosemary and pepper jack cheese." Raikov looked puzzled, then laughed.

"You know?" he said "I think I'll get that."

"Me too," said Marilyn.

"Alright, then," said Raikov, smiling. There was a pause before the two burst out laughing. After the hearty meal, Marilyn and Raikov went for a walk. It was still light out.

"So," said Raikov "Where is this 'really special place' you wanted to take me?"

"On the Manhattan Bridge," said Marilyn as they entered Chinatown. They engaged in casual conversation on the way. As they went down Canal Street and passed the Bowrey, it felt like there really wasn't much in the world to care about, as long as they had each other. Marilyn couldn't count the nights she had lain awake, wondering if the man sleeping peacefully in the next room had the feelings for her that she had for him. There had also been many nights when Marilyn had heard Raikov tossing and turning in his sleep, presumably plagued with nightmares. She remembered how much she had wanted to leave her bed on these occasions and wake him from his terrifying twilight trauma. She remembered how much, some nights, she would go to sleep wishing that he would be by her side when she woke up. She shook herself mentally, reminding herself to keep an eye out for that specific spot on the bridge. A few minutes later, they reached it.

"_My GOD…_" gasped Raikov, breathlessly. From their position, they could see the Statue of Liberty clearly in the distance with the sun setting behind it. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Marilyn, unconsciously putting her arms around Raikov's waist.

"If I had a camera with me," said Raikov, jokingly "I'd take a picture." Marilyn chuckled, but only briefly.

"Ivan?" she said, her voice quivering slightly "There's something very important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" said Raikov, sounding slightly panicked. Marilyn turned and looked into his soft, blue eyes with a longing stare. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"…I love you," she said. Raikov looked taken aback at first, but then, a warm smile of understanding washed across his face. He put his hands on her.

"Marilyn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that kiss you gave me when we first met? The one on my forehead?"

"Of course…I…"

"Could you give it to me again? Only this time, a little…lower?" Marilyn leaned up to meet Raikov's lips as they drew each other into a passionate embrace, and their first kiss. Marilyn felt so happy that she felt like she could burst out in laughter or tears at any moment. Despite the dropping temperature, Raikov had never felt this warm. He had always thought that Marilyn was beautiful, but now he knew that, deep down, he loved her too.

Or did he? Could he?

A sudden pang of pain shot through Raikov's head and he yanked himself out of Marilyn's arms to clasp his searing skull.

"Ivan?" said Marilyn, sounding panicked "Ivan, what is it? What's wrong?" Memories were flooding back to Raikov again. Memories of a previous love. The images of his former lover were heavily blurred, but they began to sharpen in focus. Then, with a stab of shock and disbelief, he recognized it as a man. Volgin. His old commanding officer. The one who had brought so much pain to so many people and the world to the brink of nuclear war. He had had a gay relationship with a monster.

"I'm not meant to be here!" he gasped "Not with you, not with anyone!" He ran off. Marilyn gave chase, but Raikov quickly disappeared into the crowd. Marilyn stood there in shock, trying to process everything that had happened within that past minute. Not caring where her feet took her, she wandered off, wondering what had happened to her dear friend. He had grabbed his head again…he must have remembered something terrible that happened to him…or something terrible that he had done. She stopped to figure out where she was and found herself standing next to her car. Then, it dawned on her: If she loved Raikov, she had to be able to protect him, and that meant if he went missing, she had to go looking for him. She jumped in the car and sped off. She would check with Major Fisher first and then the USSSSD might be able to locate him. She drove down the alley that housed the Major's headquarters, slowing her speed as she went. Suddenly, she came to a complete stop. There was a figure huddled up next to the door, shaking. It was Raikov. Marilyn leapt out of the car and ran towards him.

"_Ivan!_" she breathed, stooping down next to the sobbing blonde and putting an arm around him. He recoiled slightly. "Ivan, what happened?" she said, gently "Why did you run away? What's wrong?"

"You don't deserve me," said Raikov, faintly "I…I was gay once. I had a relationship with _him_. I don't deserve your love."

"Volgin's lover?" said Marilyn, taking the news with more pity than shock "Oh, Ivan…"

"That's why I can't be around you," said Raikov "I gave myself to him. I'm on his level. I'm a _monster_."

"_I've_ never seen him," said Marilyn. Raikov gave her a puzzled look. "From what I've seen, _that_ Ivan Raidenovich Raikov died in Russia, along with Volgin." There was a pause. "Come on, let's go home."

Marilyn drove them back to the apartment. They were both silent the whole way. They went upstairs and walked to the couch where Raikov broke down again. He welcomed Marilyn's comforting embrace, relieving his pain as she held his sobbing frame close, caressing his back and hair.

"M…Marilyn?" he stammered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you…still love me?"

"Of course I do, Ivan," said Marilyn "I love you for who you _are_, not who you _used_ to be."

"But," said Raikov "Now, I'm not sure if _I_ still love _you_, knowing who I've had affairs with and all…"

"There's only one way to find out," said Marilyn with a hint of slyness in her voice. She leaned back and kissed Raikov deeply, her hands moving down his abdomen and under his shirt. "Make love to me, Ivan." She saw Raikov smile as he kissed her again and she tore his shirt off.

"Alright, then."

* * *

_Did anyone catch the significance of the lobster reference? Well, the Rosemary and Jack thing is pretty obvious, but there's actually more to that. In _Friends (The One With the Prom Video_, I think), Phoebe talks about Ross being Rachel's "lobster", meaning that they were meant for each other. There's a part in MGS 2 (I came across it when I called Rose to save after freezing the C4 under the plane on the heliport) where Rosemary suggests that she and Raiden have a homecoming party when he gets back, "just the two of us". When Rose says she'll make dinner, Raiden gets nervous and asks if, instead, they can go to a restaurant he likes that has really good…lobster. Freaky, huh? _O.O 


	4. That Romantic Movie Life

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, here's the next chappie! No, it is NOT a sex scene. It's just warm fuzziness and some foreshadowing. Chistoper C. Zenning and Carol are my characters but they're actually Rosemary's parents (Rosemary C. Zenning…pun…meter…overloading…). You know the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Marilyn woke up the next morning feeling as rested as she'd ever been. She sighed contentedly and then suddenly noticed someone's arm draped over her. She almost screamed, but then she turned around to see that it was attached to a certain snoozing blonde. Marilyn smiled. Raikov looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep. Marilyn scooted over and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling him affectionately. Raikov stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down at Marilyn, smiled, yawned, put his other arm around her, and murmured "G'morning."

"I never thought I'd be waking up next to you," said Marilyn, still smiling.

"Well," said Raikov "You probably are right now because I've finally gotten things _straight_." He winked at the word "straight". Marilyn's eyes lit up.

"You mean…" she said.

"Mmm hmm," said Raikov.

"C'mere, you," said Marilyn, playfully, throwing herself at Raikov and locking him in a deep kiss.

* * *

_November 21, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Goodness, I've got a lot of catching up to do. I guess that's what happens when you meet your soul mate in Russia in '64 and forget about your little book of personal thoughts for about 7 years. Ivan and I have been living together since we met. We still haven't talked about getting married. He works as a substitute History teacher now and a part-time operative for the USSSSD. I, myself, was given a discharge to part-time by Major Fisher so Ivan and I would have more time to spend together. He certainly seems determined for me to get settled down. Our affiliation with the USSSSD kept Ivan from being sent to Vietnam a few years ago. The USSSSD's sister organization, FOX, was disbanded last year, but their foremost operative, Big Boss, reestablished it as FOXHOUND earlier this year. Major Fisher says that next year, he's going to be taking part in some advanced cloning experiment. Supposedly, it's called the "Les Enfants Terribles" project, which, translated from French, means "The Terrible Children". I wonder if they're going to use this to create a new, cloned army for the United States. An army as good as Big Boss. Well, we'll just have to wait and see._

_Marilyn Flynn_

_P.S._

_I've also made some new friends: Christopher C. Zenning and his fiancé Carol (USSSSD), Prof. Herbert Emmerich (FOXHOUND), and Roy and Matt Campbell (and Matt's fiancé Carrie, FOXHOUND)._

* * *

Marilyn put her pen down and sat back in her desk chair. She looked over her diary entry again and noticed, with some dismay, that the women she had just listed were all engaged. She looked at her plain, empty hands and sighed. There was knock on the door.

"Marilyn?"

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Raikov entered the room looking like he had just found a 100 bill on the sidewalk. "You busy this evening?"

"No," said Marilyn "Why, did you want to go on another date?"

"Why not?" said Raikov "It's supposed to be a really clear night tonight. Why don't we go to that place with the lobster?"

"Alright, then," said Marilyn, grinning widely. The two burst out laughing. The "alright, then" phrase had pretty much become a little personal joke between them. After dinner, they got back in their car and prepared to drive home. Or, at least that's where Marilyn thought they were going. Instead of turning North, Raikov drove South-East.

"Um, Ivan," said Marilyn "You're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not," said Raikov, grinning slyly.

"Then why are you…"

"Marilyn," said Raikov, cutting her off "Close your eyes."

"Huh?" said Marilyn, then she closed her eyes "…Okay…" After driving for a few more minutes, Raikov stopped the car and led Marilyn out. He held her hand and led her up a slope. Marilyn was still clueless to what Raikov was planning.

"Okay," said Raikov when they stopped "Open your eyes." Marilyn did so and gasped. They were on the Manhattan Bridge, at the same spot where she had confessed her love for Raikov, the same spot where they had shared their first kiss. Off in the distance, behind the Brooklyn Bridge, the sun was setting behind the Statue of Liberty.

"Ivan…" she gasped "You…" She turned around to see Raikov getting down on his right knee, reaching for something in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small black box.

"Marilyn Cody Flynn," he said, opening the box to reveal a ring with a glittering diamond "Will you marry me?" Marilyn just stood there for a moment before managing to say:

"I…yes! Yes, of course I will!" Raikov smiled, tears of irrepressible happiness welling in his eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then, he stood up and clasped Marilyn tightly in his arms; she did the same for him. "Ivan…" she stammered "I…you…"

"I did it because I love you," said Raikov, letting his tears flow "I wouldn't be here without you."

* * *

_For those of you who don't get the "C. Zenning" pun, all 3 of you, here's what it means: think "C. Zenning…seasoning", "Rosemary"…GET IT NOW? Now, here's where The Crystal Journeys gets involved: in a couple chapters, Rosemary's brother (my character, MINE. NO STEALING) will show up and he becomes an important Crystal original (He fosters Olga's child, who ALSO becomes an important Crystal original). Next time: another time jump and…let me put it this way: Raiden was sooooo cute when he was little. _: ) 


	5. Baby Raiden!

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, it's a miserable day here in Brooklyn, and you know what THAT means…yep…AN UPDATE FROM ME! Yar, so we've had all the romance bits with Raikov and Marilyn, so now, here it is: the moment some of you have been waiting for, baby Raiden! Mm hmm! Get ready for some more warm and fuzzy moments (they're my specialty). You already know who and what I do and don't own. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_October 18, 1980_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another long jump…sigh…oh well, might as well catch up. Ivan and I were finally wed on January 6, 1972. It was, without a doubt, the happiest day of my life! I am now Mrs. Marilyn Cody Raikov-Flynn. Because of the sharp increase in the crime rate this decade in New York, Ivan and I moved out to a house in a nice, quiet part of Brooklyn. It seems like families are springing up everywhere! Christopher and Carol got married and had two kids, Basil (1977), and Rosemary (1979). Matt and Carrie also tied their knot and had a daughter. I believe her name is Meryl (1979). Ivan jokes that they all named their daughters after me. Well, now it's finally my turn. I'm at St. Vincent's, not on work duty, but our baby is due anytime now. I'd better stop now, they'll be taking me to the delivery room any minute._

_Marilyn Raikov-Flynn_

_P.S._

_Big Boss went through with the "Les Enfants Terribles" project in '72. According to Major Fisher, it was a success, bestowing Big Boss with 3 sons. Unfortunately, I haven't heard anything beyond that. Also, on the same day Basil was born (I believe it was May 19), this absolutely amazing science fiction movie called "Star Wars" came out. I van and I went to see it twice, but I hear that there have been people who have seen it literally 100 times! Sounds like it could be the next "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Could be. They came out with a sequel ("The Empire Strikes Back") earlier this year._

* * *

Marilyn put her pen and diary on her bedside table, just as Raikov entered the room, followed by a couple nurses.

"Ready to go, love?" he said. Marilyn suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and started breathing harder.

"Right…on…schedule…" she breathed.

**(Later)**

Marilyn couldn't hold her tears in. Inside the folds of the blanket she held in her arms was her child. A healthy baby boy. He was perfect, and he was hers. _No_, she looked up at Raikov. _Theirs_. Raikov took her hand in his, just as Marilyn had done that first night they met.

"Well," he said, then stopped short "…I…guess there's nothing more to say."

"What should we name him?" said Marilyn. Raikov paused.

"Certainly not 'Volgin'," he joked. Marilyn laughed. "I _do_ think that we should name him after someone from Operation Snake Eater. Let's face it: that's how we met." Marilyn and Raikov looked into each other's eyes and agreed.

"Jack," they said together "Jack Jonathan Raikov-Flynn." And so he was.

* * *

A few months later, Marilyn woke up at about 3 in the morning to the familiar sound of Jack's desperate wailing. She sighed and got out of bed. It had taken her forever to get him to sleep in the first place the previous evening. She entered her son's room to find the window open slightly. The wind was coming in and making a low whistling sound, which was apparently scaring Jack. Marilyn strode over, shut the window, and went to comfort her son. She lifted him out of his crib and sat down in the rocking chair next to the window.

"It's alright," she said, gently "Mommy's here." She rocked the chair back and forth, singing an old lullaby she remembered from her own childhood.

_Starlight, nightfall,_

_Peace upon the land._

_I can bring you there,_

_Just take my hand._

_You shall never know harm_

_As long as I am here._

_Go to sleep, little one._

_Have no fear._

Jack's cries quieted quickly as his mother sat there rocking him. Marilyn brushed her fingers through his hair, white-blonde, like his father. His eyes, icy blue, like his mother, soon closed. Marilyn heard a creak and turned around. Raikov was standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a look of happiness and pride on his face. He walked silently over to his wife and son.

"Any trouble?" he asked.

"No," said Marilyn "The wind just woke him up." Raikov leaned over and kissed her tenderly, then he leaned down to Jack.

"G'night, son," he said, kissing Jack on the forehead.

* * *

_Awww…I love scenes like that. BTW, in case you were wondering: yes, I did write that lullaby. Also, I thought that the whole 'Raiden and Big Boss having the same name' thing was just too weird (those of you who've played MGS 3 and selected "I like MGS 2!" in the New Game survey know exactly what I'm talking about). Anyhoo, next time, because you probably want it, Raikov finally meets Big Boss (and a semi-special guest)! FINALLY, the normal MGS storyline is becoming more prominent in this fic… _


	6. Raikov & Les Enfants Terribles Project

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, I FINALLY FINISHED CLIFFHANGERS UNIT! WHICH MEANS I CAN FOCUS MORE ATTENTION ON THIS! WOOT! Well, I'm reaching the rough part of the story where I have to work in the regular MGS storyline. It shouldn't be THAT hard. I'm not really going to be talking about The Patriots. Now, THAT would be hard. Anyhoo, this chapter takes place a few months after the last one. You already know who and what I do and don't own. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Look, Jack! Oooo, here comes the plane!" Marilyn could hear Raikov sniggering uncontrollably in the next room. For heaven's sake! She was just feeding the baby! "Honey!" she said over Jack's babbling "If you think it's so funny, maybe _you _should try it!"

"Eh, no thanks," said Raikov, doing up his tie as he strode into the room "The diapers are 'fun' enough."

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Raikov picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Ivan?"

"Major Fisher?"

"Listen, I don't have much time, but this is very important. Big Boss just called me. He wants to speak with a representative of the USSSSD about the 'Les Enfants Terribles' project and he _specifically _asked for you."

_This is unusual, _thought Raikov _Me? Wait, no, it's not THAT unusual. Big Boss and I have already met. Although, the circumstances were much different…_

"Did he say when and where?" said Raikov.

"2 o' clock P.M. at the FOXHOUND research facility in Washington D.C. this Thursday," said Major Fisher "I'd recommend leaving the junior and the Mrs. home for this one." Raikov sighed.

"Alright, then. Tell him I'll be there."

"That I will. Godspeed, Ivan."

"Goodbye, Major Fisher." Raikov hung up the phone and turned to Marilyn "I think I'm going to be taking a little trip."

* * *

The FOXHOUND research facility was an ominous place. Dark and dingy, and cold too. Raikov pulled his jacket in a little closer. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway.

"Hello?" he said, tentatively.

"There you are." Raikov spun around to see a man emerge from a side-room. He was tall and well built with an eye-patch over his right eye. He held out his hand and Raikov shook it. "Ivan Raidenovich Raikov, I presume?" he said with a small chuckle "Yeah, I remember you. Name's Big Boss."

"I'm glad that we could meet again in a situation where we're on the same side," said Raikov "I've heard great things about your exploits. I even have to thank you for stuffing me in that locker. My wife was part of the medic team that…"

"Yeah, I've heard all that already," Big Boss interrupted "C'mon inside. I'm afraid I don't have that much room for hospitalities." Raikov followed Big Boss into an advanced looking lab room.

"Wow," he said "Impressive! So, I understand that you wanted to speak with me about the 'Les Enfants Terribles' project?" Big Boss explained the general statistics of the project. Raikov listened with great interest, although he didn't understand a lot of the genetics talk.

"So these cloned sons of yours," said Raikov when Big Boss was finished "Are expected to grow up to become the ultimate soldiers?"

"That's right," said Big Boss "And if we made an army of them, imagine what the world could be capable of!" Raikov furrowed his brow.

"We'd live in world where only soldiers and war existed," he said, bitterly "Is that _really _what you want?" Big Boss stood silent, eye closed.

"Only a true soldier could even _begin _to understand," said Big Boss "And from what I hear, you want nothing more to do with the field of battle."

"That's right," said Raikov "I have a family now. I can teach my son not to make the same mistakes I did." Big Boss smiled.

"You have pretty noble ideals," he said "I like that in a man." There was a pause. "So, Ivan, care to see the results of the project?"

_I've seen enough already,_ thought Raikov _But still, cloned humans? This could be interesting._ "Alright, then," he said. Big Boss pulled a large data book off a shelf. He flipped through the pages until he came to one with a physical analysis next to a row of pictures of a boy.

"I've assigned each child a codename and sent them to different posts," said Big Boss "This one is David Sears, codenamed "Solid Snake", sent to a military center here in the US."

"Snake?" said Raikov "Is that a take on _your_ old codename?"

"How'd you guess?" said Big Boss, smiling and turning the page. The boy on this page looked almost exactly like David, save a lighter shade in hair color. "This is Clarke Sears, codenamed "Liquid Snake", sent to a military center in the Middle East." He turned the next page "And this is George Sears, codenamed "Solidus Snake"." Big Boss paused "He lives here with me."

"Father?" said a voice at the door. Raikov and Big Boss turned to see a boy of about 8 or 9 years of age standing there. Raikov found something alarming in those bleak, dark eyes of his.

"Ah, speak of the devil," said Big Boss "Ivan, this is my son, George." George, almost robotically, thrust out his hand. Raikov paused and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said George before turning to Big Boss "Am I needed for anything, father?"

"No," said Big Boss "You can go back to your studies." George bowed slightly and left. "Kid's always got his nose in a history book," said Big Boss to Raikov "He's as interested in politics as he is in combat training. He'll make a well-rounded soldier."

"It sounds like you're turning your own sons into killing machines!" said Ivan "Really, don't they anything that _normal _boys do?"

"Well," said Big Boss "Sometimes I see George reading one of those goddamn _Spiderman_ comic books. He's got a whole stack of 'em in his room, as well as a poster of that weirdo 'Doctor Octopus'."

"Well," said Ivan "I greatly disagree with your methods, Big Boss, but it was nice meeting you a second time under better circumstances than the first. I should be going. Thank you for showing me everything."

"You're welcome," said Big Boss and gestured towards the door "Door's open. Don't forget to close it." Raikov left.

"Well?" said a voice. Big Boss turned to face George.

"He's not the greatest guy I've ever met," said Big Boss "But he's okay." George scowed, grimly.

"I don't trust him, father."

* * *

_Yes, you should be noticing a LOT of foreshadowing here. I threw in Solidus' interest in _Spiderman_ as a cute way to explain those robotic tentacles he has in MGS 2. For those of you with Substance (like me), you'll notice in Casting Theater (Solidus vs. Mass Produced RAYS) that any character you pick other than Solidus will appear to choke Raiden with Force Lightning at the end. This is especially weird with Rosemary. Metal Gear Star Wars anyone? _


	7. Metal Gear Kidz!

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, I have to say, I think this will be the longest chapter in the story (5 pages in MS Word). By now, we've heard about the "Metal Gear kids", but, in this chapter, we actually get to SEE them! Yes, Raiden and Rosemary DIDN'T meet for the first time because of The Patriots. Sorry, no young Snake, though. You already know who and what I do and don't own. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out,_" Jack sang as he watched the rain gush down the living room window "_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, then the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._ Mommy, what's a 'spout'?"

"It's something that water comes out of," said Marilyn.

"You mean the sink is really called a spout?" said Jack, sounding a little confused.

"No," said Marilyn "The water doesn't come out of the sink, it comes out of the _faucet_ _above_ the sink." She turned on the faucet to demonstrate. Jack still looked puzzled. "You'll get it when you're older," she said, chuckling a bit. _He's only 3 and he's already so inquisitive, _she thought. Not that she wasn't proud, she loved Jack very much and couldn't wait to see what kind of man he would grow up to be. Then she stopped. _Be careful what you wish for,_ she thought. She thought of all the stories she'd heard about parents seeing their kids off to school or camp or collage and talking about how their kids seem to grow up so fast. She liked the pace things were going at now. She looked up from cutting vegetables for dinner to see Jack at the window again, resuming his singing.

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water sink…_"

Marilyn thought she was going to die laughing. After regaining her composure, Raikov came running in the door, looking very happy.

"Hi, honey," he said quickly, kissing Marilyn on the cheek "I have great news!"

"What's going on?" said Marilyn.

"_Daddyyyyyyyy_!" squealed Jack, running into his father's arms. Raikov scooped him up.

"Hey there!" he said, bouncing Jack in his arms a few times "How's my little Jack-of-all-trades?"

"Mommy told me what the sink does!" Jack babbled. Raikov smiled.

"Did she, now?" said Raikov, looking at Marilyn "Well, good for her!"

"So," said Marilyn "What's this 'great news', Ivan?" Raikov bounced Jack again before answering.

"Major Fisher and I had lunch today," said Raikov "And he told me that Roy Campbell was chosen _personally_ by Big Boss to succeed him in FOXHOUND." Marilyn gasped. "Gabe told me that he had planned on having Roy succeed _him_ in the USSSSD, but I guess Big Boss got there first. Anyway, Major Fisher is holding a congratulatory party for him this Saturday and he invited us. He says everyone is 'bringing the kids'."

"Party?" said Jack, his eyes lighting up.

"Not really the kind of party _you're_ thinking of," said Marilyn. Jack looked disappointed.

"But," said Raikov "There _will _be other kids there for you to play with!" He turned back to Marilyn. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, yes, the Zennings will be there."

"Goodness," said Marilyn, looking up in nostalgia "I don't think we've seen them since Jack was born."

"So are we going to the party?" said Jack. Raikov chuckled.

"Yes, of course we're going," he said, bouncing Jack again.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" yelled Jack.

* * *

Indeed, it did seem like more of an adult party. People were standing, drinking wine, talking, the sort. Jack held his parent's hands tightly. Major Fisher saw them and came over.

"Ah!" he said "Marilyn! Ivan! So glad you could make it!" He shook their hands and then bent down to Jack's level. "Hello there, Jack! Remember me?"

"Yeah!" said Jack "You're the Major Fish-Man!" Raikov and Marilyn laughed. Major Fisher got up.

"Um, Ivan can I see you in private for a moment?" he said "It's concerning a quite serious matter."

"Alright, then," said Raikov, following Major Fisher to another room and chuckling "Major Fish-Man" to himself.

"Daddy?"

"I'll be back in a minute, son," said Raikov.

"Daddy just needs to talk with Major Fisher about something very important," said Marilyn "Why don't we…"

"Marilyn! _There _you are!"

"Carol!" The two friends hugged.

"Three years and you still recognize me!" said Carol.

"Yes," said Marilyn "It's been too long. Oh, this is my son, Jack."

"Hello, Jack!" said Carol, smiling sweetly "I'm Carol, I'm a friend of your Mommy's!"

"Hi," said Jack.

"Honey!"

"Yes, Chris?" said Carol, turning to face her husband who was dragging their two children.

"Sorry," he said "But the kids almost got in the spiked punch." Carol sighed.

"Kids," she said, kneeling down in front of them "The juice in the green bowl is only for grown-ups to drink."

"Sorry, Mommy," they said together. Carol got up and turned back to Marilyn.

"Marilyn, you remember Basil and Rosemary, right?" she said. Marilyn nodded. "Basil, Rosemary, this is Marilyn's son, Jack." All three kids stayed silent. "Say 'Hi'."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why don't you three run along and play?" said Marilyn. Jack stayed close to his mother.

"C'mon, Jack!" said Basil, trying to sound like an adult, even though he was only 6 "We'll teach you how to play a game!"

"O..kay…" said Jack, nervously stepping out from behind Marilyn's leg. Rosemary grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

"Don't worry," said Basil "We'll take good care of him!" He ran off to join the others.

* * *

"Me? Really? You're serious?"

"Yes, Ivan. I think you would be the perfect candidate for succeeding me in the USSSSD."

"Sir, I…"

"Listen to me, Ivan, you've been like a second disciple to me, second only to Roy Campbell. I've watched you grow from a frightened young Russian amnesiac to a caring man who loves his wife and son. Please, do this for me. Do this for yourself…Ivan Raidenovich Raikov-Flynn."

"Alright, then, sir. I'll do it."

"That's a good boy. I'm proud of you, Ivan." There was cheering and applause from the next room. "Hmm," said Major Fisher "Looks like our Roy Campbell has just arrived." Raikov and the Major left to see Roy Campbell entering with his brother's family in tow. Roy was smiling at everyone. Matt and Carrie looked on with pride. The little girl behind them just stood still, an expressionless look on her face. Everyone around Roy started to crowd around him and congratulate him. Matt leaned over to the girl.

"Meryl, honey," he said "Why don't you go find the other kids and play?"

"Okay," said Meryl, making her way around the crowd to the back with the other kids "Hi," she said to them "Are you the other kids?"

"Yay!" said Rosemary "Another girl! Oooo! What's your name?"

"Meryl," said Meryl "Are we gonna play a game?"

"Yeah," said Basil "Oh, my name is Basil, and this is my little sister, Rosemary, and this is…" he gestured to Jack, who hesitated, obviously a little shy.

"My name's Jack," he said.

"Okay!" said Basil "Now that we all know our names, he's what we're gonna play. It's called 'circuit'. It's a race game. When I say 'go', we all run around the side of the whole room and whoever gets back here first wins! Okay, ready? _Go_!" All four of them started running. In the end, Meryl won, Jack came in next, then Basil, then Rosemary.

"Hey!" said Rosemary "No fair! I didn't win!"

"Can we play again?" said Jack. They did. This time, Jack let Rosemary run ahead of him. Then, Basil and Meryl did the same. Rosemary won.

"Yay!" she squealed "I won! I won!" Then, the was the sound of someone hitting a wine glass with a spoon.

"Everyone! Everyone!" said Major Fisher "May I have your attention, please? Thank you." The room was quiet. "I would like to propose a toast."

"But I already had breakfast!" yelled Basil. Everybody laughed. "But I did! Really!"

"I don't think he's talking about _that _kind of toast," said Raikov.

"So we're not gonna have toast?" said Basil, sounding disappointed.

"Ask Mommy if you can have some when we get home," said Rosemary.

"Ahem," said Major Fisher "Continuing on, I would like to propose a toast, in honor of our friend, Roy Campbell, eventual successor to Big Boss, _to FOXHOUND_!"

"To FOXHOUND!" everyone echoed, raising their glasses and drinking. Roy stepped forward.

"Thank you, sir," he said before turning to the crowd "And thank you all for coming. Actually, I'd like to propose a toast myself." He picked up his glass. "I believe many of you have heard that Big Boss' mental stability is beginning to show signs of failure. I pray that this does not continue. Big Boss is too great a man to lose his mind." He raised his glass "To Big Boss!"

"To Big Boss!" everyone echoed.

* * *

_Mental stability? Big Boss? Government successors? What will this mean for Raikov and family? Keep your eyes out for the next update._


	8. Dead by Solidus' Hand

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Yeah, I know it's been a while since my last update. I've had writer's block and a trip to Costa Rica to worry about. I'm not making that up. Anyhoo, this fic is almost wrapped up! Actually, this is the last chapter of REAL story in this fic. Everything after this will be some heartwarming epilogue material. THAT DOESN'T MEAN STOP READING THIS FIC WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I also noticed a sharp drop in reviews for this fic. Disappointing, I must admit, especially on the part of my regulars (_AstarothTheFallen_, where've you been?). I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just a bit disappointed. Anyhoo, on with the _Metal Gear_ goodness! You know the drill. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

George had had a long day. He had been memorizing the Declaration of Independence all morning and the Bill of Rights all afternoon, taking a break for a new issue of _Spiderman_ sometime around lunch. As much as he enjoyed this, he was always grateful for some sleep at the end of the day. He went to Big Boss' room to say goodnight, gently opening the door so as not to abruptly disturb his father.

"Father?" he said, tentatively. He heard groaning and grunting coming from the floor. "Father? _Father! Are you alright?_" Big Boss was lying curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching his skull like it was about to explode.

"G…George…? So…lidus…?" he mumbled. There was definitely something wrong with him. "My…son….My loyal…loving…son…"

"Father," said George, sounding panicky "Are you alright? Should I get help?" He turned to go.

"No!" gasped Big Boss, reaching out his hand in desperation "No…you're…the only…help I'll need…Solidus…" He gestured for his young replication to come closer. "Listen…to me…Solidus…" he gasped "Raikov…worked…for…the enemy…during the height…of the Cold War…He…and his family…they are…the enemy…as…is…the US…SSSD…" George knelt closer, his belief and understanding of the truth weakened by this strong feeling to protect his father. Simply put, George would believe anything Big Boss said right now and obey any of his commands. "Solidus…you…must…" He reached out and grabbed George, holding them face-to-face.

"_...kill…Raikov…!_" George's eyes widened, then shrank.

"I will, father," he said with the voice of a soldier who was just following orders. Music to Big Boss' ears.

"That's a good boy," he said "This is exactly…what you were born to be. Listen to me: find Major Gabriel Fisher. He will know where to find Raikov." Big Boss reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Take this to the Command Center. They will give you some soldiers for your attack." George looked at the paper and paused.

_Soldiers? Kill? Attack?_ George thought about this for a minute. He was only a kid! Sure, he didn't _like_ Raikov, but he _certainly_ didn't _hate _him. A sudden vision came to him. A woman's voice was speaking.

"_It is impossible for a child to feel true hatred. Their hearts are too pure._"

George was still pausing. Sure, he was going through training and everything, but did he really want to _kill_ someone? He looked down at his father. He was unstable, he was probably insane…but George still loved him. He would follow his orders.

* * *

"Hello? Ah, yes, hello, Roy. No, I haven't heard from him. Why? What's going on? Big Boss hasn't returned your calls in _how long_?"

A sudden gunshot tore the phone out of Major Fisher's hand. He spun around and found himself facing, to his horror, five fully armed soldiers led by a pre-teen boy holding a handgun.

"What?" said Major Fisher in astonishment "How did you get in?"

"Front door," said the boy "Now, tell us where Raikov is." The soldiers raised their weapons and surrounded Major Fisher. He stood, seemingly unfazed. Then, he smiled.

"You couldn't command these men to kill me, _George Sears_," said Major Fisher coolly, putting much emphasis into the boy's name.

"That's 'Solidus Snake' to you!" said the boy, Solidus. He spoke with a sense of commanding in his voice, though, on the inside, he was frozen in the tight grip of fear.

"Solidus, then," said Major Fisher "What do you want with Ivan?" Solidus didn't really know where his next move came from. It may have been impulse from the shear fright that consumed him on the inside, but he leaped up on the desk, seized the Major by the front of his shirt, and stuck the gun in his face.

"Big Boss wants him dead," he said. Major Fisher knew that Solidus was using the "tough guy" attitude mainly as a cover for his fear, but he could also tell that Solidus _really meant business_. Major Fisher knew too much. He had too much information about Raikov and his family.

"Raikov?" he said "I'll protect that family with my _life_ if necessary!" As he said this, he reached into the top drawer of his desk and grasped a gun. A gun that only had one shot left in it. Without warning, one of the soldiers fired, taking Major Fisher's left ear off. He shrieked in pain but didn't take his hand off the gun.

"Tell us," said Solidus. Major Fisher gripped the gun more tightly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roy," he said before wrenching the gun out of the drawer, pointing at his own head, and firing.

His dead body fell to the floor at Solidus' feet.

"Foolish man," said Solidus, his adrenaline level slowly starting to drop "Men, search the whole office! Find whatever you can about an 'Ivan Raidenovich Raikov'!" The soldiers began to rummage through everything in the room. After a few minutes of searching, one of them found a folder with Raikov's name on it. He handed it to Solidus. "Good work, soldier," he said, opening the file. Major Fisher's sacrifice had been in vain. The file contained everything: Raikov's addresses, his records, and, most importantly, the paper that proclaimed him the eventual successor of Major Fisher as commander of the USSSSD. Of course, now, this paper was in full effect. Now that Major Fisher was dead, Raikov was the commander of the USSSSD.

* * *

"…and they lived…" said Marilyn.

"…happily ever after!" Jack finished as Raikov applauded. Marilyn smiled and put the book down. The family was having a quiet reading night in the living room. Of course, with Jack reading many of the parts out loud, it was hardly quiet. Still, it brought the three together in the evening.

"You're a really good reader for someone your size," said Raikov "At this rate, you won't have to study has hard as I did if you want to become a teacher like me!" Jack smiled and flung himself around his father's neck.

"I love you, daddy," he cooed. Raikov's heart melted. He looked at Marilyn and then down at Jack.

"I love you too, Jack…"

_**CRASH!!!!!**_

"What was that?!?" shrieked Marilyn spinning around. She found herself facing a soldier with a gun…pointed straight at Raikov. "NOOOOOO!" she cried, flinging herself in front of her husband and son.

The following gunshot seemed to echo in Raikov's ears forever like the bell tolls of death itself. Marilyn fell to the floor, bleeding heavily.

"_MARILYN!_"

"_MOMMY!_"

Suddenly, as though his long-dormant soldier's spirit had been reawakened, Raikov threw his son onto the couch for safety and lashed out at the soldiers, knocking them all to the ground in a matter of seconds. He scooped Jack and Marilyn into his arms and ran for cover before the soldiers recovered. He slammed the closet door behind them and cradled his dying wife in his arms.

"Daddy?" said Jack, soundly positively terrified "What's happening?" Raikov shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, his voice shaking "But…your mother…" Marilyn somehow managed to lift her left arm and put it around Jack, pulling him close. The other she raised to Raikov's face.

"…Ivan…?" she breathed, the last of the life leaving her "…please…don't…leave me…" Raikov put one arm around Jack and the other hand on Marilyn's.

"Alright, then," he choked for the last time. The door was flung open. Light flooded the small closet. A loud gunshot was heard. Raikov fell to the floor, a bullethole in the middle of his forehead. He was dead.

"Father said that Raikov and his family were the enemy," said the holder of the murder weapon, Solidus. Jack clung tightly to Marilyn's dying form, shaking with fear, desperate for any last shred of comfort to ease the horrors he was being forced to witness. Marilyn looked up to face Solidus.

"Let me…join my husband…" she said "But don't…hurt…Jack…please…don't…be…a monster…" These words sent one thought through Solidus' mind: not being a monster meant putting the woman out of her misery by killing her but letting the child live. Solidus aimed his gun at Marilyn and fired. Just like that, George Sears, Solidus Snake, only about 11 years old, had orphaned a boy young enough to be his little brother. He lowered the gun. Another strange vision came to him.

"_Your acts against the Raikov-Flynns were not committed out of hatred. Only a simple, childish disliking of another individual backed by the words and will of the mentally disturbed father you loved so much._"

"_Mommy?! Daddy!!_" Jack wailed. Solidus took real notice of him for the first time. The soldiers gathered behind Solidus and aimed at Jack. Solidus raised his hand for them to hold their fire.

"Mommy and daddy aren't coming back," said Solidus, bitterly. He walked over to the terrified 3-year-old and grabbed his shoulder.

"Lemme _go_!" Jack grunted, struggling against Solidus' grip.

"You still have some use," said Solidus. If he was going to let the boy live, he might as well make something useful of him. And, in this world, if you want something done, do it yourself. "C'mon, kid." Solidus dragged Jack away.

"No!" yelled Jack, struggling and reaching out for his parent's lifeless bodies "_No! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!_"

**Epilogue**

_That day was the beginning of hell for our polygonal friends. After Jack was taken by Solidus, he became the first in a large group of children that Solidus trained as child soldiers to fight in the Liberian civil war. The bodies of Major Fisher, Marilyn, and Raikov were discovered by authorities the day after their deaths and were given proper burials. However, all files concerning the USSSSD (officially disbanded after the 3 deaths) mysteriously disappeared. It was discovered by Solidus some time later that they had been destroyed by The Patriots._

_A few years later, Carrie left Meryl and Matt who was killed in combat not long after, leaving Meryl to be raised by Roy Campbell (who was secretly her real father). In 2000, The Patriots, in an effort to clear away all traces of the USSSSD, caused a car accident that killed Christopher and Carol Zenning, orphaning Basil and Rosemary who were in college at the time. A few years later, Dr. Herbert Emmerich drowned himself, causing his son, Hal, to abandon what was left of his shattered family. _

_

* * *

_

_Looking back on this nearly 4 years later, I decided that this would be considerably better off without the Crystal Journeys epilogue, so I have removed it. Let's face it, this works much better as just a plain MGS fic. Thank you for understanding._


End file.
